1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in wireless internet and communication technology, use of portable computers using batteries instead of external power supplies has become widespread. Portable computers are small, easy-to-carry, and optimized in terms of mobility, and are thus widely used for business use and personal use. Portable computers may include battery packs instead of external power supplies, allowing them to be used anywhere. This type of battery pack may be made up of a plurality of rechargeable unit cells to supply sufficient output power.